


Укус, изменивший всё(Bite to Break Skin)

by Zabuz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabuz/pseuds/Zabuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Вы со Скоттом решили, что этот Большой_Злой_Волк должен получить шанс и искупить свою вину, и знаешь что? Я был наказан за ваше неправильное решение. Снова. Я бы сказал «глупый человечишка», но больше им не являюсь. Нет больше человека, и это не мой грёбанный выбор."</p><p>От переводчика: Разрешение на перевод получено!</p><p>С НОВЫМ ГОДОМ, народ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Укус, изменивший всё(Bite to Break Skin)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bite to Break Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039058) by [Leela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela), [qafmaniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/pseuds/qafmaniac). 



> Переводчик не дружит с запятыми. найдёте очепятки - бейте в бубен.

Рычание эхом отражается от стен узкого переулка и Стайлз останавливается как вкопанный. Он сглатывает. Может быть, ему надо вернуться обратно в клуб, и наконец принять очередной причудливый коктейль от очередного мудака, считавшего, что у него есть и полшанса на знакомство с ним. А может стоит найти Дени и Итана на переполненном танцполе и попросить у них помощи…

Гнев, всколыхнувшийся в душе, заставляет его сделать шаг вперёд. Ничего не происходит. Стайлз делает ещё один, а затем ещё, и ещё, зашагав быстрее. Он уже почти проходит переулок и видит вход на парковку, когда низкий рык вновь прокатывается по переулку, заставляя его тело буквально вибрировать.

_Оборотень!_

Сердце Стайлза сбивается с ритма, стуча быстро-быстро, как у испуганного кролика, а сам Стайл срывается с места. Это запоздалое решение и чертовски глупое, да и вообще пустая трата времени, но он не смог бы сейчас остановиться, даже если бы захотел.

Его лёгкие горят, а ноги дрожат, когда он почти влетает в бок своего джипа. Он наощупь находит ключи в кармане и вытаскивает их, чуть не роняя, а затем дрожащей рукой вставляет в замок, отпирая машину. Как только дверь открывается, он вваливается внутрь и вставляет ключ в замок зажигания.

Рука хватает его за воротник и дергает, вытаскивая наружу.

Он падает на асфальт, стукаясь затылком так сильно, что на мгновение видит только как в темноте искры буквально сыпятся у него из глаз. Когда зрение возвращается и он концентрируется, то понимает, что смотрит прямо в глаза Дюкалеона. В красные глаза Альфы, прожигающие его насквозь мраком и гневом, и в ответ в Стайлзе вспыхивает такой гнев, которого он не испытывал до этого.

\- Только не говори, что ты удивлён, увидев меня, - рот Дюкалиона искривляется в подобии улыбки, - Я вот тут подумал, почему имея такие незаурядные мозги, ты до сих пор не вошёл ни в одну из стай.

Слова ответа легко и быстро пронеслись в голове Стайлза, но слишком быстро, чтобы за ними поспевал язык, найдя достойный ответ из множества вариантов.

Четыре полосы обжигают кожу Стайлза, когда четыре когтя правой руки Дюкалеона царапают его шею. Паника поднимается волной в груди и Стайлз хватается за эту руку, стараясь оторвать её от себя и освободиться.

Дюкалеон скалит клыки и кончиком пятого когтя нажимает на ямку между ключицами Стайлза.

\- Кстати о стае, - продолжает Дюкалеон спокойно, как будто Стайлз и не пытался освободиться, - ты один и должен стать моим.

\- Нет! Ты не смеешь. Я не хочу! Не от тебя, ни от кого вообще. Не сейчас, понятно? И никогда.

Выражение его лица становится ещё более устрашающим и Дюкалеон приподнимает Стайлза за горло, с силой припечатывая его обратно в дверь джипа.

\- Ты так говоришь, как будто у тебя есть выбор.

Укус прокатывается по телу яркой вспышкой агонии, и Стайлз чувствует, что ещё мгновение, и он заорёт что есть сил, а затем просто потеряет сознание от боли. Острые зубы вонзаются ему в плечо, разрывая мышцы и сухожилия до самых костей. Кровь, горячая и влажная, ручьём течёт вниз по его руке, спине и груди.

Когда Дюкалеон отстраняется, облизывая кровь с подбородка и сияя красной радужкой, отпускает Стайлза, тот с силой пинает его в промежность. Дюкалеон скрючивается от боли, хватаясь руками за пах, и воет.

\- НЕТ! – почти кричит Стайлз. – Никогда, – почти шипит он, теряя силы с каждым вдохом, но находит в себе силы сесть в джип, завести его и выехать со стоянки.

Он кричит от боли, когда джип подбрасывает на очередной кочке, и прижимает больную руку к себе, баюкая, но не останавливается ни на минуту и не сбрасывает скорость, нарушая правила и проскакивая на красный, пока не добирается до дома Скотта.

☽ ● ☾

Стайлз всё ещё ломится в дверь, когда Скотт распахивает её. Он пытается войти, но ему кажется, что что-то как будто канатом тянет его обратно. Он борется с этим чувством, усилием воли поднимая ногу и делая шаг через порог. Бордовые пятна расцветают перед его глазами и всё начинает кружиться, как только его нога касается пола в доме МакКолов.

\- Мама, - зовёт Скотт, - святые угодники, мама!

Скотт так громок, что Стайлзу хочется успокоить его, сказать, что он выживет, но вместо этого он заходится криком боли. И вновь кричит, когда Скотт поднимает его на руки.

\- Ты будешь в порядке, – срывается на шёпот Скотт, относя его в гостиную, - Мама дома и она о тебе позаботится.- МакКол почти рычит, а глаза сверкают красным, - А потом я пойду и убью ублюдка, который причинил тебе боль.

\- Скотт МакКол, хватит. Ты никого не убьёшь, - голос Мелиссы строг и она внимательно осматривает Стайлза, - Неси его на кухню, но не смей никуда класть, пока я не скажу тебе.

Комната крутится и плывёт перед глазами Стайлза, когда Скотт разворачивается, продолжая держать его на весу. Он хватается за Скотта, пока ещё с человеческой силой, нелепой и смехотворной, не обращаясь к новой звериной сущности, как будто щитом отгораживаясь от желания немедленно покинуть дом и идти к тому, кто так настойчиво зовёт его. К Дюкалеону. Потому, что Стайлз не идиот. Он отлично помнит, как Скотт в первое время реагировал на призыв Питера Хейла, желая присоединиться к его стае.

\- Хорошо, теперь клади его, - командует Мелисса и её голос слышится ему как будто из глубины тоннеля, слабый и далекий, намного дальше, чем вой, что мурашками сейчас оседает на спине Стайлза. – Осторожнее, Скотт. Он очень сильно ранен.

\- Мне надо идти, - неожиданно говорит Стайлз, хотя это не то, что он сейчас желает  сделать на самом деле, - он нуждается во мне. Он одинок и я ему нужен.

\- Просто останься с нами, Стайлз. Давай, приятель, ты можешь это сделать.- Ткань на его плече рвётся с громким треском и этот звук буквально режет Стайлзу уши. Он пытается заткнуть их руками, но Скотт хватает его за руки, прижимая. – Пожалуйста, - говорит он, хотя не уверен в том, что просит.

\- О, боже. Я вижу следы заживления.

\- Чёрррт, - рычит Скотт, - я хочу…

Мелисса прерывает его и её голос твёрд и зол. Стайлз никогда не слышал, чтобы она так разговаривала.

\- Нет, ты никуда не пойдёшь. Я немедленно звоню Джону и мы дальше вместе решим, что делать.

Отец. Мысль о том, что он всё узнает, как будто острым ножом ударяет его под рёбра, вышибая дух.

\- Нет, - говорит Стайлз, - не надо. Он будет … - но Стайлз не знает, как закончить мысль и что сделает его отец, когда узнает. И это явно что-то очень нехорошее.

Но ведь он _его отец_. Стайлз нужен ему и он нужен Стайлзу. Этой мысли достаточно, чтобы отодвинуть призывный вой в сторону, превратив его в фоновый шум, потому что Стайлз просто не может пока заставить зов уйти насовсем и оставить его в покое.

Стайлз поднимается, стряхивая с себя руки Скотта, как будто их и не было вообще. Тот вновь хватает его, дергая за больное плечо. На коже ещё чувствуются ранки, которые кровоточат, но уже не так сильно, по сути, являясь уже просто глубокими царапинами.

\- Чёртовы Альфы, - говорит Стайлз, - Никогда не слушают того, что им говорят, а только берут то, что им хочется. Почему я всегда тот, кто страдает от этого?

\- Стайлз?

Стилински игнорирует вопрос Скотта, стараясь не смотреть на Мелиссу и не вслушиваться в то, с каким отчаянием она разговаривает по телефону. Вместо этого он концентрируется на ощущениях пластика плёнки под своей рукой, мириадах звуков, наполняющих дом, запахов и вкусов, и снова вкусов и запахов, и опять вкусов…

\- _Стайлз!_  – ему прилетает по лицу пощечиной.

\- Ой! – говорит он Скотту, потирая челюсть, - Ты не считаешь, что я уже достаточно пострадал за сегодняшний вечер?

\- У тебя был приступ паники.

\- Твой отец будет тут через десять минут, – сообщает Мелисса.

Все мысли замирают в мозгу Стайлза и он забывает о том, что хотел сказать. Потому, что нет. Просто нет. Его отец не должен видеть его таким, всего в крови, в лохмотьях и с безумным взглядом.

\- Душ, - решает он.

Мелисса одаривает его одним из тех взглядов, который красноречиво говорит,  _что ты идиот_ , и Стайлзу больно, потому, что он уже практически видел в ней свою вторую маму. Через секунду она кивает и достаёт из шкафа мешок для мусора.

\- Быстрее раздевайся и складывай своё рваньё сюда. Скотт, найди ему что-нибудь, чтобы переодеться.

Прогулка назад по коридору и наверх становится кошмарной необходимостью, потому что ему вновь приходится бороться с диким желанием выйти из дома. Дюкалеон недалеко, может быть даже через дорогу, и он зовёт с новой силой так, что Стайлз чуть не спотыкается на ровном месте, вынужденно хватаясь за Скотта.

Уже в ванной Скотт вновь берёт его за руку.

\- Ты в моей стае, – говорит он тихо и твердо. – Меня не волнует, кто тебя укусил. Ты присоединишься к моей стае.

\- Я … - Стайлз качает головой, пытаясь вновь игнорировать вой своего Алфы, - я не знаю. Ты не можешь чувствовать нашу связь. Это не так, как было у тебя и Питера. Я не знаю, смогу ли я, понимаешь?

Слабый вой сирены, доносящийся издалека, заставляет посмотреть их друг на друга.

\- Давай, мойся - говорит ему Скотт, - мы сможем выяснить всё позже.

Стайлз не отвечает. Он снимает с себя грязную одежду, заляпанную кровью, запихивает в мешок, завязывает его и отбрасывает прочь. А затем заходит в душ.

Горячая вода обжигает больное плечо и окрашивается алым, стекая. Стайлз старается не думать о том, как быстро заживает укус, надеясь на регенерацию, но потом всё же пытается хоть что-то разглядеть в затуманенном зеркале, прежде чем одеться.

\- Имеет ли значение число оборотней и их сила? – он не знает наверняка, но у него есть подозрение, что ответ на этот вопрос будет положительным.

Шум снизу отвлекает его от зеркала. Слышен скрип открываемой двери, а затем спокойный разговор его отца и матери Скотта так, как будто он находится рядом с ними, и как будто грёбанного слуха оборотня и не существовало вовсе. Он вздыхает и вновь смотрит на своё отражение. Блять, почему он позволил вызвать своего отца? Это могло его расстроить и Стайлзу очень не хочется, чтобы тот пошёл убивать оборотней налево и направо.

Стайлз ничего не может с этим поделать, поэтому отцу лучше его вообще ни о чём не спрашивать.

\- Похуй, вальсируем дальше, - говорит он себе. Он надевает своё бельё и штаны, что для него на крышке унитаза оставил Скотт. Немного помедлив, он выходит из ванной, держа в руках футболку друга, после того, как вновь смог подавить в своём мозгу настойчивый вой.

Скотт оглядывает его с ног до головы нечитаемым взглядом, но ничего не говорит. Вместо этого он приобнимает Стайлза за талию и ведёт его вниз. Стайлза тянет к Скотту, он желает и дальше ощущать его внимание, чувствовать близость, уверенность и защищенность.

Волосы на затылке Стайлза буквально становятся дыбом, когда они приближаются к кухне. Он чувствует ещё двоих гостей, кроме своего отца и Мелиссы. Он колеблется, не желая терять концентрацию, потому, что иначе его ум просто затопит зов Дюкалеона. Он зажмуривается и шепчет:

\- Кто?

\- Питер и Айзек, - отвечает Скотт, - Не беспокойся.

Стайлз не уверен в том, что не будет беспокоиться, но кивает в ответ и делает глубокий вдох.

\- Мы должны покончить с этим, – говорит он и делает один шаткий шаг за другим, чувствуя, что как будто борется с ураганом, тянущим его назад, пока не оказывается на кухне. Давление резко исчезает с хлопком, заставляющим его покачнуться на месте.

Его отец резко поднимается, громко скрипя деревянными ножками стула по линолеуму. Он стоит на месте, лишь всматриваясь в сына снова и снова, охватывая его взглядом с ног до головы и ища ранения, и выглядит так, как будто увидел перед собой восставшего из мёртвых.

\- Всё в порядке, - подаёт голос Стайлз, - я в порядке.

\- Ох, Стайлз, - отец мгновенно оказывается около него, сжимая в объятиях, и целует в лоб.

Боль от укуса на плече пронизывает его, как будто разрывая напополам. Слезы царапают веки изнутри. Он цепляется за своего отца как за единственного члена своей семьи, и шериф Джон Стилински дарит ему свою отцовскую любовь, всю, до последнего вздоха. А затем отстраняется, выпуская на место отца шерифа Бикон-Хиллс, с профессионализмом рассматривая Стайлза с головы до ног, пока, наконец, не останавливается на плече.

\- Оборотень, - произносит Джон и это констатация, а не вопрос.

\- И я буду в порядке. Так же как Скотт и Айзек. И я не буду ящерицей как Джексон, потому, что я …

\- Стайлз, заткнись и дай мне подумать.

Слушаясь отца, Стайлз захлопывает рот, громко щёлкая зубами. Которых не очень много и которые не слишком острые, за что он благодарен провидению.

Джон проводит рукой по волосам, не отрывая взгляда от плеча Стайлза.

\- Кто это сделал с тобой?

\- Дюкалеон, - отвечает за Стайлза Питер и морщит нос, глядя так, как будто он оскорблён до глубины души. – И именно поэтому не стоит оставлять в живых плохих парней.

\- Ааагаааа, - соглашается Стайлз, растягивая гласные, - гораздо лучше поджечь их, а затем вырвать глотку когтями, чтобы они смогли свести с ума невинных девушек, возвращаясь к жизни.

\- Он прав, - поддакивает Айзек.

\- Я тогда был не в своём уме, - Питер откидывается на спинку стула, барабаня по колену пальцами. Его взгляд буквально прикипает к Стайлзу, осматривая его с головы до пят, пока не останавливается на его футболке в области плеча, - У нас есть только одно решение.

\- Серебряные пули? – спрашивает Джон, - Мне нужны они?

\- Аконитовые, - поправляет его Стайлз не задумываясь. – Серебро ошибочно вошло в обиход из-за неправильного толкования фамилии Арджент и принятия желаемого за действительное простыми людьми, не посвященными в правила охотников.

\- Ты должен сделать выбор до полнолуния. – Подаёт голос Питер и все смотрят на него, - Если ты этого не сделаешь, то автоматически станешь членом стаи Дюкалеона.

\- Что? Нет! – Скотт становится рядом со Стайлзом, - Он в моей стае.

\- Нет, не в твоей. - Питер до удивления самодоволен. И улыбается так, что Стайлзу хочется ему вмазать от всей души, - Дюкалеон укусил его, что автоматически делает Стайлза частью его стаи.

Начавшийся после этой фразы спор звучит слишком громко для ушей Стайлза и делает ему больно так, что он затыкает уши и собирается крикнуть им, чтобы они все заткнулись. Вместо этого он ждёт, когда в споре возникнет пауза и спрашивает:

\- Почему я не могу сменить стаю? Айзек это сделал. И даже Скотт умудрился не вступить в твою.

\- Да, почему, - поддакивает Скотт без капли теплоты в голосе.

\- Айзек смог уйти, потому, что Дерек _не пытался всерьёз_ удержать его, - отвечает Питер с усмешкой, - а что касается Скотта, он бы не смог, если бы я пытался удержать его в полную силу и не был бы тогда так слаб как Альфа.

\- Я не буду частью стаи Дюкалеона, - упрямо говорит Стайлз, потому, что для него это равносильно самоубийству.

Джон подходит к сыну и становится за его плечом.

\- Я не позволю этому случиться. Если Стайлз и находится в чьёй-то семье, то только в моей.

\- Ты человек, - Питер делает отрицательный жест рукой в сторону Джона, - ты не можешь претендовать на него.

Джон кладёт ладонь на здоровое плечо сына и сжимает его, говоря:

\- Верь мне, сынок.

\- Нет, - отвечает ему Стайлз, - Это не сработает. Человек не сможет удержать даже одного оборотня.

\- И что нам тогда делать? – спрашивает Айзек, осматривая всех присутсвующих,- Должен же быть способ для оборотня сменить стаю.

Мелисса кивает головой.

\- Он прав. Если ты изначально не урождённый оборотень, значит, ты им обращён.

Скотт хмурится.

\- Питер сказал, что Альфа может позволить Бете уйти, или недостаточно силён, чтобы удержать его.

\- Но это не относится к Дюкалеону, - напоминает Стайлз, по-прежнему глядя только на Питера.

Радужка Хейла на секунду окрашиваются странным цветом, не совсем синим, но и не жёлтым, а сам Питер улыбается так, что заставляет Стайлза всерьёз забеспокоиться.

\- Ты должен найти себе пару, вторую половинку. Альфу или довольно сильную Бету, которая тебя тоже укусит и готова будет разделить только с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь. И у тебя есть время до полнолуния, чтобы сделать это.

\- На всю оставшуюся жизнь? – вскрикивает Скотт, - А как на счёт подружки и прочего?

\- Я могу сделать это, - говорит Айзек, пожимая плечами.

\- Что в моих словах «очень сильную» ты не понял? – Питер вновь оглядывает Стайлза и кожа того вмиг покрывается мурашками.

\- А если серьёзно, - вновь подаёт голос Скотт, - если я укушу сейчас Стайлза, то что станет со мной и Эллисон?

\- Неужели никто из вас меня не услышал? – отодвигая стул Питер поднимается с места и засовывает руки в карманы, - Тот кто сейчас заново укусит Стайлза должен будет жить с ним, как с  супругом. Постоянно. Такая связь – не шутка и следует воспринимать её всерьёз. Она требует сил, чтобы раз за разом вытеснять претензии Дюкалеона и обновлять желание обоих провести всю жизнь бок о бок вместе. В ней нет места третьему.

\- Но Эллисон, - скулит Скотт и это как удар ножом в сердце для Стайлза.

\- Ты утверждаешь, что мой сын должен вновь пройти через укус, - спорит с Питером Джон, становясь перед сыном и задвигая его себе за спину, - Почему я просто не могу пристрелить ублюдка? Не думаю, что у нас сейчас так уж сложно найти аконитовые пули.

Мелисса так же присоединяется к спору, а Скотт, кажется, погружён в раздумия о возможном с Эллисон союзе, отрешённый сейчас от всего мира, так что Стайлзу без труда удаётся потихоньку покинуть кухню, бесшумно выскользнув за дверь. И, ух ты, там гораздо тише, чем было до этого.

☽ ● ☾

В прихожей, похоже, зов Дюкалеона, не так силён. Стайлз буквально падает, садясь на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы, и кладёт голову на скрещённые на коленях руки, не обращая внимания на протестующе ноющее плечо. Это просто пиздец. Совершенно сверхъестественно абсолютнейшее дерьмо. Четыре оборотня в Бикон-Хиллс и ему надо выбирать одного из двух психопатов.

Прикосновение к колену чуть не заставляет Стайлза подпрыгнуть до потолка. Он поднимает взгляд и видит, что перед ним склонился Айзек. Айзек подносит палец к его губам, прося не шуметь, прежде, чем Стайлз открывает рот.

Стайлз отнимает его палец от своего рта, взглядом спрашивая _Что?_

Айзек протягивает ему записку, бумажник Стайлза и ключи от джипа, жестом показывая на дверь. _Уходи._

Не то, чтобы он не доверяет Айзеку, но ...

Стайлз разворачивает записку. Там только адрес, номер телефона, и имя: Дерек.

 _Ид_ _и_ , - вновь повторяет ему Айзек, беззвучно открывая рот.

И Стайлз понимает, что он ему хотел сказать, но не потому, что тот не произносит этого вслух, а потому, что это действительно единственный выход из данной ситуации. Или он сбегает к Дереку и пробует уговорить его, или остаётся тут  и отдаётся… Стайлз мотает головой. Он даже думать об этом не желает. Никогда.

Когда Стайлз подходит к входной двери, Айзек трогает его за здоровое плечо, привлекая внимание. Стайлз видит, как тот наклоняется к его уху и шепчет на грани слышимости:

\- Я их пока отвлеку, но ты должен поторопиться.

☽ ● ☾

Завести джип и, дав по газам, вырулить на дорогу кажется Стайлзу громким, очень болезненным, но первым рывком к будущему успеху. Стайлз буквально летит вперёд, прижимая руль коленом и левой рукой, когда правой переключает скорости, делая это настолько быстро, насколько возможно. Он смаргивает слёзы боли каждый раз, убеждая себя, что у него всего лишь лобовое стекло в грязи и мутное от разводов. Когда он, наконец, выбирается на шоссе, он выдыхает с облегчением и расслабляется настолько, насколько возможно в данной ситуации.

Примерно через час датчик топлива опускается ниже приемлемого минимума. Стайлз скрежещёт зубами, вынужденно сбрасывая скорость и преходя на передачу пониже, экономя топливо, а затем взвывает «Блять, блять, блять, ёбаныйврот!», когда его плечо вновь взрывается болью, правда не такой сильной как раньше.

На ближайшей заправке всего три человека, когда Стайлз подъезжает к ней. Ему даже не надо особо сосредотачиваться, чтобы различить стук их сердец. Два сердца бьются в магазине, а одно  в автомобиле, который сейчас заправляется. Стайлз выключает двигатель и на несколько секунд прислушивается, просто сидя за рулём.

Это странно и одновременно фантастично, то, что он слышит, как одно из сердец сбивается с ритма. Интересно, это испуг, возбуждение или просто порок развития? Он вытаскивает свой телефон из кармана и открывает меню Поиска на местности, снимая ногу с педали сцепления и выскакивая из джипа, чтобы пойти расплатиться за заправку, прежде чем понимает, что так заполошенно бьётся его собственное сердце.

Дюкалеон всё ближе. Стайлз чувствует это в то время, когда заправляется и GPS-навигатор выдаёт ему местонахождение Дерека где-то в горах Санта-Крус. Он нервничает и вздрагивает, готовый запрыгнуть в свой джип и умчаться прочь каждый раз, когда мимо проносится очередной автомобиль, освещая его светом фар. Парень из соседнего авто, выходящий из магазина, одаривает его подозрительным взглядом, но не видит ничего необычного в том, что кто-то ещё заправляется где-то посередине своего пути глухой ночью.

Спустя полтора часа давление Дюкалеона в его мозгу ослабевает и почти исчезает. Стайлз позволяет себе немного расслабиться, но не сводит глаз с дороги и не отпускает руль, не позволяя себе даже включить радио. Он игнорирует телефонные звонки, даже когда тот играет саундтрек к сериалу «Закон и Порядок».

\- Прости, папа, - шепчет Стайлз, - ты в любом случае был бы против того, чтобы я разговаривал по телефону за рулём.

Его отец пытается дозвониться до него ещё три раза, прежде чем сдаётся. Стайлз жмёт на газ, выжимая максимально разрешённую скорость. Не то, чтобы он не доверяет свему отцу, но тот достаточно умён, чтобы попытаться отследить его по маячку, установленному в джипе.

К тому времени, когда Стайлз добирается до Дерека, Дюкалеон так близко, что это ощущается, как будто тот дышит ему в шею. Стайлз изо всех сил заставляет себя давить на газ, чтобы не сбросить скорость и не развернуться, поехав обратно. Стайлз вынужден схватить себя за больное плечо, держа руль раненой рукой, скрипя зубами от боли и фокусируясь на том, чтобы подъехать к нужному дому, в котором сейчас не горит свет.

Держась за свою боль, как за якорь, он шаг за шагом медленно идёт по мощёной камнями дорожке. Сейчас это ощущается как попытка идти против прилива. Стайлз наклоняется вперёд, буквально толкая себя против течения, которое старается отбросить его назад.

\- Стайлз?

Голос Дерека звучит как гром среди ясного неба и Стайлз спотыкается. Он падает на колени, содрогаясь от волн боли, прокатывающихся по его телу. Стайлз скрежещет зубами, стискивая их и не позволяя крику и слезам, что сейчас буквально рвутся из него, проскользнуть наружу, но всё же скулит, потому, что Дерек зовёт его по имени снова и снова, и беспокойство явственно слышится в его словах.

Попытка подняться на ноги у Стайлза не удаётся, и он чувствует, что сейчас буквально покатиться назад. Поэтому он отчаянно вцепляется пальцами в камень дорожки, что крошится под его рукой, чтобы удержать себя на месте.

\- Проклятье, - Дерек уже рядом, обнимая Стайлза и беря его на руки. Он собирается подняться с ним на ноги, но не может. - Отпусти, - просит Дерек и кротость в его голосе плохо вяжется с сурово нахмуренными бровями.

\- Я пытаюсь это сделать, - отвечает ему Стайлз, - Просто не отпускай меня, потому, что, блядь, будь я проклят, если до сих пор сражался со всем этим дерьмом и смог зайти так далеко. Я не хочу просрать всё тут и сейчас.

Дерек держит его крепко, в то время как Стайлз пытается разжать пальцы и отцепиться от камня. Как только ему это удаётся, Дерек поднимается на ноги, сжимая Стайлза в объятиях и неся в дом на руках.

Желудок Стайлза делает кульбит от ощущения внезапного парения, и Стайлз вынужден вцепиться в Дерека, обнимая его за шею. Это несолидно и делает Стайлза похожим на девицу в беде, кем он, без сомнения, не является.

Как только они заходят в дом и Дерек пинком захлопывает дверь, он останавливается и сильнее прижимает Стайлза к груди. Он зарывается носом в волосы Стайлза и дрожит от едва сдерживаемого рычания.

\- Я должен был убить его, - почти хрипит Хейл.

Стайлз отталкивает его, едва не падая, прежде чем ему удаётся встать на ноги.

\- Хорошо, ты этого не сделал, да. Вы со Скоттом решили, что этот Большой_Злой_Волк должен получить шанс и искупить свою вину, и знаешь что? Я был наказан за ваше неправильное решение. Снова. Я бы сказал «глупый человечишка», но больше им не являюсь. Нет больше человека, и это не мой грёбанный выбор.

Голос Стайлза звучит всё громче и громче, пока не срывается в крик на последних словах, а дыхание сбивается на короткие резкие вдохи-выдохи. Стайлз пытается вновь сконцентрироваться на своём дыхании и начать вдыхать нормально, но ему становится лишь хуже, пока он практически не перестаёт дышать вообще и крик застревает в его гортани, прорастая внутрь и оглушая волной паники.

То, что его хватают за больное плечо, возвращает Стайлза в реальность, отрезвляя и гася панику.

\- Ой, блять, больно.

\- Ты закончил?

\- Да, блять. Я в порядке. Я в таком грёбанном порядке, что лучше и быть не может.

\- Так мне пойти и убить его прямо сейчас?

\- Нет.

Дерек хмурится. Вздёрнув подбородок, Стайлз упрямо смотрит ему в глаза, мысленно коря себя за срыв.

Так не бывает. Дерек кивает, отпускает его и шагает к стене. Он зажигает свет и закрывает дверь на засов. Дерево скребёт по дереву, когда засов движется в пазу и с этим звуком зов Дюкалеона полностью исчезает из разума Стайлза, прекратив давить. Тишина наваливается и буквально бьёт по ушам, но он чувствует облегчение, практически паря в ней как в невесомости.

\- Присядь, - Дерек жестом указывает ему на имеющуюся в комнате мебель, состоящую из пары кушеток и стула, а сам выходит из комнаты.

Стул явно сделан самим Дереком. Стайлз чувствует Хейла во всём, что есть в этой комнате, чувствует его запах, видит, как ладони касались древесины, поглаживая, и эти царапинки явно оставлены его когтями. Стакан с виски стоит на столе, возле которого пристроен стул. Стайлз берёт его, наблюдая за игрой света в янтарной жидкости, когда в комнату возвращается Дерек.

\- Мне нравится вкус, - отвечает он на незаданный вопрос, забирая стакан у Стайлза и опуская его обратно на стол.

Мысль возникает в голове Стайлза, поражая, и наполняет грустью, пока он смотрит на стакан, из которого пил Дерек. – Ты никогда не был пьян.

\- И ты тоже теперь никогда не сможешь опьянеть.

Потому, что это кажется абсолютной истиной, _выкусите ка!_ Стайлз хватает стакан и залпом выпивает содержимое. Он даже не кашляет и не может правильно описать это чувство, когда жидкость обжигает горло, согревая и снимая напряжение, растворяется в организме.

\- Тебя укусили, - роняет Дерек в тишине. Что-то странное слышится в том, как он это произносит, но Стайлз не может определить что.

Он явно хотел сказать именно это, и ничего другого. Он просто стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрит на Стайлза без какой либо угрозы.

\- Да, - рычит в ответ Стайлз со всей силой праведного гнева, что у него накопился. – Меня укусил Дюкалеон. Которого вы не убили. Ты просто оставил его в живых, а, не будучи слепым и оставшись без стаи, он решил, что ему можно взять кое-что ничейное, - Стайлз кладёт ладонь себе на грудь, - Видимо, я должен был быть благодарным за то, что он меня так осчастливил своим выбором. Но на самом деле _кое-кто_ , - он смотрит на Дерека, - просто сбежал от ответственности, не оставив даже адреса.

Уголки губ Дерека опускаются вниз и он сжимает челюсти, играя желваками от услышанного, и Стайлз видит, что его слова попали в цель, нанося ощутимый удар.

\- Что ты хочешь, Стайлз?

Вопрос звучит так банально, что у Стайлза возникает неконтролируемое желание просто оттолкнуть его  и не говорить больше ничего. Но это было бы глупо, а Стайлз не был глупцом. – Я знаю, что я _не хочу_. А именно не хочу становиться частью стаи Дюкалеона. Я вообще-то от него не в восторге, если ты не заметил этого раньше.

Дерек фыркает, смеясь, и гнев Стайлза вспыхивает с новой силой.

\- Да пошли вы все на хуй! Пошёл ты и каждый грёбанный оборотень, который думает, что то, что он хочет, важнее желания того, кто некогда был простым человечишкой. – Слова Стайлза звучат с надломом, и он чувствует, что сейчас расплачется. Он вытирает нос тыльной стороной ладони и громко шмыгает носом.

\- А что Скотт? Мне казалось, что ты в его стае.

\- Эллисон, - Стайлз как будто выплёвывает это имя. Он до сих пор не может поверить, что Скотт предпочёл её своему лучшему другу и готов был отдать его прямо в лапы психопата. – Хотя Питер был готов руку отдать на отсечение, лишь бы иметь счастье помочь мне, а заодно и отыметь по полной.

\- Нет, - глаза Дерека вспыхивают сине-фиолетовым, - Только не Питер.

\- Тогда скажи мне, кто? – устало выдыхает Стайлз, - Пожалуйста, Дерек, скажи мне, кто ещё может мне помочь. Потому что я начинаю думать, что уж лучше сейчас сразу покончить с собой, чем всю жизнь прожить рядом с тщеславным и эгоцентричным мудаком Альфой.

Дерек как будто уходит в себя, наполняя комнату гневом. Стайлз чувствует, как из неё пропадает весь воздух, вытесняемый идущей от него темнотой, и повисает тишина. Выражение на лице Дерека становится абсолютно нечитаемым.

\- Я приготовлю тебе комнату, - лишь говорит он, разворачиваясь и выходя из комнаты.

Диван выглядит удобным, и даже стул выглядит сейчас удобным для Стайлза, но он вздыхает, пытаясь наполнить лёгкие кислородом, а затем следует за Дереком.

☽ ● ☾

Как и в гостиной, в этой комнате нет обоев. Она облицована узкими деревянными панелями, вероятно тиком или красным деревом. Стайлз смог бы опознать древесину, погуглив, но его ноутбук остался в Бикон-Хиллс.

Он останавливается у двери в спальню. Дерек склонился над кроватью и перестелял простынь. Такое обычное действие. Любой день, как этот, был особенным, потому, что он делал это для Стайлза. Стилински даже не протестует, принимая заботу о себе, несмотря на резкость движений Хейла.

\- Поговори со мной, - говорит Стайлз в спину Дереку и мышцы того напрягаются ещё сильнее. – Я не скажу ни слова. Просто выслушаю. Я могу сделать это. Ты же можешь слышать, что я не вру и … - Стайлз замолкает, не в состоянии закончит предложение, потому, что чувствует себя почти в безопасности.

Дерек вздыхает и возвращается к заправлению кровати, распрвляя простынь и аккуратно разглаживая складки.

\- Что ты хочешь знать?

\- Всё, что ты собирался сказать.

\- Какое это имеет значение? – спрашивает Дерек с горечью в голосе, - Скотт идиот, который не видит дальше конца своего члена. Мой дядя Питер просто невменяемый в большее время суток. И Дюкалеон. – он снова вздыхает, - Блядь, было огромной ошибкой надеяться и доверять Скотту.

\- Это имеет значение.

И это действительно так, потому, что Стайлз хочет, чтобы это было так. Потому, что теперь, когда они вдвоем здесь… наедине с Дереком, наблюдая, как двигаются его мышцы, когда тот перестилает кровать, желания, которые Стайлз игнорировал, загнав глубоко внутрь себя, расцветают с новой силой.

Выпрямившись, и не собираясь ни доставать одеяло, ни повернуться, чтобы посмотреть на Стайлза, Дерек говорит:

\- Только один раз я хотел бы иметь выбор.

Затем он разворачивается и идёт мимо Стайлза к выходу из комнаты, так и не взглянув на него.

Стайлз было дергается, чтобы вновь пойти за ним, но передумывает. Вместо этого он идёт к кровати. Одеяло, аккуратно лежащее на тумбочке, выцвело и потрепалось от времени, но явно было сделано с любовью. Двеннадцать полос ручной работы, украшенные звёздами, луной и волками. «По одному на каждого из семьи Хейлов», – думает Стайлз, касаясь их пальцами. Некоторые из волков находятся с краю их полос, протягивая друг другу лапы, чтобы прикоснуться. Один одиноко сидит спиной к лесу, а у его ног примостилась кошка, глядя на луну. «Дерек», - думает Стайлз, абсолютно убеждённый в своей правоте, хотя нет никакого способа узнать это наверняка. 

Когда его кровать полностью застелена, Стайлз осторожно пристраивается с краю, стараясь не задеть никого из этих волков. Он чувствует, что будет совершенно неуважительно сидеть на одном из них. Есть огромный соблазн не раздеваясь забраться под одеяло и лечь спать, чтобы проснуться и понять, что это всего лишь кошмар.

Всего лишь.

☽ ● ☾

Стайлз находит Дерека на кухне. Огни погашены, и он стоит, опираясь бедром о столешницу, глядя из окна в ночь. Не члены стаи, и те, кто не знает Дерека, вероятно сейчас решили бы, что он просто стоит и спокойно смотрит на звезды. Но Стайлз знает его, и теперь у него нет никакого способа игнорировать угрозу, что сейчас таится закрученной до упора спиралью в этих напряженных мышцах и в том, как он сложил руки на груди.

Нет, ни малейшего сомнения. Дерек просто взбешён. И Стайлз сделал это, даже не будучи причастным. Он ещё не решил, стоит ли ему извиниться перед Дереком, рискуя досадить, или накричать, исчезая, и так и не попрощавшись, когда Дерек оборачивается.

Он не просто зол, Стайлз понимает это по глазам Дерека. Там он видит горе, старые обиды и огромную усталость.

\- Я бы тоже хотел иметь выбор, - отвечает Дерек, - Только один грёбанный раз, я хотел бы, чтобы кто-нибудь пришел ко мне и спросил, чего я хочу, вместо того, чтобы втягивать меня в дерьмо, в котором мне ничего не остаётся делать, как выполнять чужие условия.

Рычание Сталза сметает из его души всё то, что он чувствовал пару минут назад. От этого его голос дрожит.

\- Выбор? Серьёзно? Ты сейчас единственный, у кого есть этот долбаный выбор. Ты можешь просто сказать мне «Нет». Ты можешь отвернуться от меня, выгнать из дома, открыть эту чёртову калитку и пусть уже Дюкалеон поимеет меня.

\- Нет, - Дерек шагает вперёд.

\- Да, - Стайлз буквально выплёвывает это слово, - Ты можешь. – Он делает глубокий рваный вдох, пытаяст вернуть контроль над своим телом, над слезами, что, обжигая, текут сейчас ручьями вниз по его лицу, - Я? Только не я. Дюкалеон не дал мне выбрать. Скотт, мой лучший друг, парень, что прикрывал мою задницу с яслей и который как никто другой знает каково мне сейчас, послал на хрен, потому, что не смог увидеть будущего без человека, который даже не хочет быть с ним. А тут ещё и Питер…  

\- Не надо.

Стайлз отпрыгивает от Дерека и на улице слышится вой. Он длинный, унылый и буквально заставляет Стайлза разорваться. Стилински уже у входной двери, прежде чем осознаёт это. Он открывает её рывком, в то время как второй зов звучит вслед умирающему отголоску первого.

Шатаясь, Стайлз выходит на крыльцо.

\- Как сильно ты меня хочешь? Достаточно, чтобы бороться за меня? Чтобы рискнуть жизнью, чтобы добраться до меня? Докажи себе, мудак. Приходи, и попробуй меня достать,  _испытай с_ _ебя_.

\- Что, чёрт побери, ты делаешь? – Дерек подбегает к нему, хватает за талию и тащит обратно в дом. – Совсем сбрендил? Издеваешься над ним таким образом? Желаешь подчиниться ему?

\- Почему бы нет? – Стайлз почти задыхается от рыданий, которые рвутся из него, - Так я хоть кому-то нужен.

\- И больше никому?

\- Да. Я принял столько отказов в своей жизни, что и сосчитать не могу. Но, по сути, только троим я был нужен по-настоящему. Одна из них умерла. Один укусил меня против моей воли. А другой, - Стайлз высвобождается из объятий Дерека и бьёт кулаком в стену. Костяшки его пальцев разбиваются в кровь, разрываясь от боли, а затем регенерируют. – Что, чёрт побери, я должен делать? Скажешь, что всё в порядке? Потому, что, у меня, твою мать, всё всегда через жопу.

Дерек вновь хватает его и усаживает на пол. Он держит Стайлза крепко, позволяя выплакаться, и тот не знает, хочет ли он ударить Дерека за это или поцеловать.

До тех пор, пока Дерек не берёт его под подбородок, чтобы приподнять голову Стайлза и не вытирает ему слёзы, осторожно проводя пальцами.

Ещё один вой разливается в воздухе и Стайлз вздрагивает.

\- Если бы я тебя укусил, - говорит Дерек тихо и скороговоркой, - это было бы навсегда. Я бы не смог отпустить тебя. Ни для кого-то, ни для чего-то. Только мой.

\- Не самый худший расклад, - фыркает Стайлз.

\- Для кого?

\- О, боже, ты сам сказал для кого. Мне кажется, я влюбился.

\- Остановись, пожалуйста.

Дерек стискивает зубы так, как будто каждое слово, произнесённое им, может навредить, и прижимается к Стайлзу. Тот же в свою очередь в ответ прижимается лбом к плечу Дерека и шепчет:

\- Я слушаю.

\- Ты будешь моим, - пальцы Дерека впиваются в бёдра Стайлза, притягивая его властно и просяще одновременно, - а я буду твоим, – он делает паузу и еле слышно уточняет, - если ты меня примешь.

Вместо ответа, что легкомысленно готов был сорваться с губ Стайлза, он заставляет себя сглотнуть и игнорировать вой, что буквально сейчас сводит его с ума. Он дышит Дереком, его запахом, состоящим из запаха кожи и соли слёз, и он чувствует буквально на вкус боль в словах Дерека, точно такую же, которая сидит глубоко в груди Стайлза.

Он скользит руками по плечам Дерека и бормочет в изгиб его шеи:

\- Я хочу тебя. Я просто не могу себе представить, почему ты хочешь меня. « _Почему хоть кто-нибудь хочет_ » - добавляет он мысленно.

\- Я могу представить, - отвечает Дерек, - я хотел, чтобы ты стал чуть-чуть взрослее, был более сознателен и в безопасности, но я бы не …

Стайл отстраняяется, выпрямляясь, и смотрит на него, прищурившись.

 - Не что?

\- Не обращал тебя.

Мысль, что кто-то, как Дерек, хотел бы его сделать своим навсегда, ломает все преграды в душе Стайлза и они разбиваются, разлетаясь на тысячу кусочков, подобно взрывающемуся стеклу, даря освобождение. Стайлз должен сам убедиться в этом, должен быть уверенным, поэтому он медленно поднимает руки и касается ладонями щёк Дерека, а потом целует. Поцелуй целомудреннен, просто касание губами губ, не более, но Стайлз чуть не вскрикивает от неожиданности, когда Дерек подаётся вперёд и углубляет поцелуй. Его поцелуй напорист, он колется щетиной, но, тем не менее, мягок и тягуч, как первая ласка, даримая любимому.

☽ ● ☾

После поцелуя, Стайлз прислоняется своим лбом ко лбу Дерека и они замирают, сидя на полу около входной двери. Вой за ней становится ещё яростнее. Он поднимается всё выше и выше, пока Стайлзу не кажется, что он сейчас просто сойдёт с ума от этого сумасшедшего шума. Он наклоняется к Дереку и пытается заткнуть уши ладонями. Но это не помогает. Злобный вой Дюкалеона не приглушается ни на йоту.

Слух оборотня гораздо отстойнее, чем Стайлз мог себе представить. Ему никогда не нравилось то, что он не понимал, не знал или не смог услышать или понюхать.

Его руки были отняты от ушей с нежностью, которой он не ожидал от Дерека.

\- Ты привыкнешь к зову, - сказал Дерек, - во всяком случае, мне так говорили.

Стайлз вдруг припоминает ему, что он не был урожденным оборотнем, что они отличаются, и что это не его выбор. Ему мозг балансирует на грани, пытаясь подогнать то, что давит на него под привычные ему рамки, представляя на что это может быть похоже, чтобы не выделяться из толпы и ничем себя не выдать, и в то же время, будучи перегруженным потоком информации о запахах, вкусах и звуках, принять ненавистную правду о себе и окружающих.

Не желая больше расспросов, ответов на которые он не знал, Стайлз вновь целует Дерека. На этот раз Дерек легко проводит пальцами, обводя челюсть Стайлза, посасывая его нижнюю губу и посылая волны жара по его телу.

Тембр воя Дюкалеона меняется, становясь всё более глубоким. Странное давление растёт в воздухе. Оно толкает Стайлза, вместо того, чтобы тянуть его, как раньше. Стайлз отшатывается, разрывая поцелуй, и пытается не слушать, широко открыв рот. Это не помогает, и возникает дикое желание заткнуть уши пальцами.

\- Он наткнулся на барьер из рябины, - отвечает Дерек прежде, чем Стайлз спрашивает, - Он не должен его преодолеть, ведь он не Скотт.

\- А если… - голос Стайлза срывается. Он прочищает горло и пытается снова, - А если у него получится?

Нахмурившись, Дерек отступает и уходит в себя и Стайлз чувствует как будто ещё одна чёрная дыра возникла рядом с ним. Когда он это делает, давление возрастает, пригибая, и давит на плечо, отмеченное укусом, которого сейчас касается Дерек.  Действуя инстинктивно, Стайлз тоже тянет к нему руку. Когда его рука касается руки Дерека, ощущения снова меняются. Становится чуть-чуть легче и выносить зов становится терпимее.

\- Скажи мне, - требует Стайлз, - потому, что он идёт за мной и, значит, мне нужно быть в курсе. Всё, а не только то, что ты считаешь безопасным.

Дерек замирает, едва дыша, и у Стайлза срывает тормоза. Он с силой впивается в запястье Дерека, выпуская когти, и в воздухе плывёт запах крови.

\- Мы боремся, - наконец едва подаёт голос Дерек, - и он побеждает.

\- НЕТ! – крик вырывается из груди Стайлза, оставляя после себя ощущение сильного ушиба, - Ни хуя он не выигрывает. Я против, значит он в пролёте. – Когда Дерек никак не реагирует на его слова, Стайлз снова тараторит, -  План Б. Он есть? Всегда есть запасной план, тот который совершенно нелогичный, сумасшедший, позволяющий избежать неизбежное, и мы всегда сможем сделать как Майли Сайрус, показав язык.

\- Кто?

\- Забей. Забудь о том, что я её вообще упомянул,- Стайлз машет рукой, как будто разгоняя дым, - видишь? Всё прошло. Я ничего не говорил. Давай просто вернёмся к нашему сумасшедшему плану по спасению моей задницы.

\- Я укушу тебя.

\- И всё? В этом весь план? Ты меня кусаешь, и …- до Стайлза доходит, и он затыкается,- О!

\- Ты должен хотеть этого, - отвечает Дерек, - у нас нет времени, чтобы у тебя возникла симпатия ко мне. Или для медленного соблазнения и затем горячего секса.

Воздух вибрирует, скручиваясь вокруг них, и от этого стены ходят ходуном.

\- Глупый волк, - Стайлз легонько щёлкает Дерека по кончику носа, - думаешь, я приехал бы к тебе, если бы ничего не чувствовал? Так что кусай меня как полагается.

Рычание срывается с губ Дерека. Стайлз вдруг обнаруживает себя стоящим и тесно прижатым спиной к груди Дерека.

\- Лады, зверюга, сожри меня.

Скользнув рукой в волосы Стайлза, Дерек склоняет его голову, обнажая шею. Он проводит носом по ней, вдыхая запах и опаляя её своим горячим дыханием.

\- Стопроцентный Стилински, - шутит Стайлз, потому, что ему очень нужно отвлечься от того, как укус Дюкалеона на плече пульсирует в такт стуку его сердца, - все хотят его.

Дюкалеон подвывает уже практически без остановки.

Дерек скользит правой рукой по руке Стайлза, поглаживая, а потом переплетает их пальцы и поднимает ладонь на уровень его сердца, прижимая к груди.

Стайлз в ответ сжимает его пальцы своими.

\- Борись с ним, - говорит ему Дерек, а затем кусает.

Острые зубы вновь рассекают кожу и мышцы. Боль прокатывается по телу, буквально разрывая на кусочки душу и тело. Тепло льётся в него от Дерека, требуя внимания, и Стайлз тянется к нему. Тогда давление Дюкалеона усиливается, ощущаясь так, как будто он запустил когти в живот Стайлзу, пытаясь оттащить от Дерека.

Стайлс сопротивляется. Он поднимает свою свободную руку и кладёт поверх руки Дерека, прижимая к себе крепче.

Дюкалеон кричит, дергая Стайлза, но тот лишь крепче цепляется за Дерека, практически вгоняя ему когти под кожу. Стайлз вжимается в Дерека, разрываясь между желаниями освободиться от его объятий и, наоборот, буквально врасти в него кожей. Его тело меняется, обрастая мехом и ломая кости, растягивая мышцы. Его глаза вспыхивают жёлтым, а клыки удлиняются.

Зубы сильнее впиваются в затылок, посылая новую волну тепла по телу Стайлза.

Стайлз рычит, не повинуясь Дюкалеону, а лишь крепче вжимается в челюсти Дерека.

Но этого не достаточно. Призыв становится всё громче и громче, проникает всё глубже и глубже, выталкивая Дерека из его сознания. И Стайлз чувствует, как из глаз катятся слёзы, потому, что это не то, что он хочет.

_НЕ ТО. ЧТО. ОН. ХОЧЕТ._

Он кричит « **НЕТ!»** Дюкалеону.

Снаружи что-то ломается с треском и вой Дюкалеона звучит торжествующе.

_Борись!_

Эта мысль, чувство, и необходимость, что подсказал ему Дерек, буквально заполняют Стайлза.

Отчаявшись и не желая сдаваться, Стайлз склоняет голову и тянет ко рту руку Дерека. Время течёт мучительно медленно, как будто скованное льдом, до тех пор, пока клыки Стайлза не прокусывают кожу, и его рот не наполняется кровью Дерека.

Теплая, с медным вкусом, пульсирующая жизнью и всеми эмоциями Дерека, которые он к нему испытывает, чистыми и многочисленными, теми, о которых Стайлз даже не догадывался. Они великолепны. И Стайлз не может сделать ничего иного, кроме как отдать всего себя Дереку. Без остатка. И всё заканчивается.

☽ ● ☾

А потом Стайлз поворачивается, чтобы поцеловть Дерека. Их рты полны крови и клыков, но это так горячо и сладко, что Стайлз начинает думать, что понимает, как Скотт себя чувствовал во время приступов астмы. Нельзя сказать, что он не может дышать, нет. Всё его тело просто тонет в запахе Дерека, погружаясь глубже и глубже, и он просто не хочет выдыхать, чтобы не потерять его.

Он отстраняется, собираясь распутать их сплетённые пальцы, потому, что необходимость в прикосновениях уже отпала…

Входная дверь разлетается на куски от мощного удара.  Щепки разлетаются по всей комнате, а куски побольше свисают с петель и замка.

Дюкалеон стоит в середине комнаты, свободно свесив руки, и дикая улыбка блуждает на его лице.

\- Вам не быть вместе.

Рычание рвётся из груди Стайлза и он оборачивается к Дюкалеону, чувствуя как за его спиной стоит Дерек.

\- Не тебе решать.

\- Уж не думаешь ли ты, что это тебе решать? – Дюкалеон щерится в усмешке, а бровь приподнята в недоумении. – Или может быть эта деревенщина на твоей стороне?

\- Стайлзу решать, - категорически заявляет Дерек.

\- Нет, он не сможет этого сделать, - глаза Дюкалеона вспыхивают бордовым, а улыбка растёт, не скрывая удлиняющихся клыков.

Он атакует, взмахивая когтями.

Отбрасывая Стайлза назад, Дерек кидается на Дюкалеона и впечатывает его в стену. Грохот бьёт по ушам Стайлза и мысль о том, что Дерек дерётся ради обладания им, гиганским эхом «Неужели?» проносится у него в голове. Он рычит на них, хватает один из длинных зазубренных кусков дерева с пола и загоняет его в стену рядом с головой Дюкалеона, немного промахиваясь.

Дюкалеон отшатывается и поворачивается к нему,  дёргая головой, прежде чем снова делает резкий выпад в сторону Дерека, доставая его когтями. Кровь стекает вниз по груди Хейла и Стайлз запрыгивает Дюкалеону на спину, запуская когти. После этого они все трое сцепляются в один огромный клубок, разрывая на куски, размахивая когтями и скаля зубы, впечатывая  друг дружку в стены и катаясь по полу. Воздух наполнен грызнёй, рыками и звуками ломающейся мебели. 

Затем когтистые руки ударяют в грудь Стайлзу, прямо над сердцем, опрокидывают на спину, и он смотрит вверх прямо в красные глаза, полные бешенства.

Дерек бросается к Дюкалеону, но тот останавливает его рычанием:

\- Только двинься, и я убью его.

\- Ты не посмеешь, - рычит в ответ Дерек, колеблясь и переводя взгляд с Дюкалеона на Стайлза.

\- Но я посмею,- раздаётся знакомый голос из дверного проёма.

Раздаётся почти оглушающий звук выстрела, пуля свистит, проносясь над головой Стайлза, и вонзается в Дюкалеона, отбрасывая его прочь. Тот успевает пропороть Стайлзу грудь прежде, чем падает навзничь.

Пороховая гарь и запах аконита повисают в воздухе, когда Дерек наваливается на Дюкалеона сверху, прижимая его к полу когтями и своим весом. Стайлз с трудом подползает к ним. Его отец внимательно следит за каждым движением сына. Стайлз чувствует, что около двери есть ещё гости, но игнорирует всех, не обращая на них внимания, пока не добирается до Дерека и не приваливается к нему, присаживаясь рядом.

\- Не смей трогать моего сына, - говорит Джон, напрявляя пистолет в голову Дюкалеону.

\- Просто убейте меня, - хрипит Дюкалеон и синева в его глазах вытесняет красноту радужки, – или отпустите, чтобы я смог собрать новую стаю. Я не буду Омегой.

Дерек сжимает когтями горло Дюкалеона до крови.

\- Стайлз?

Этот вопрос заставляет Стайлза испытать боль как телесную, так и душевную. Это выбор, который Дерек не вправе был сделать сам. Шанс, не предложенный Скотту: возможность оборвать чужую жизнь и снова стать человеком … если легенды были верны. Или, более вероятно, стать Альфой. Альфой Дерека.

Стайлзу на секунду становится интересно, каково это – иметь такую власть над стаей. Но он просто не уверен, что на самом деле жаждет власти. Тогда он качает головой.

\- Сделай это, Дерек.

Шокирующее понимание мелькает в глазах Дерека, когда он смотрит на Стайлза.

\- Ты хочешь, что бы я …

\- Ох, я вас умоляю,- Питер подходит к ним и склоняется над Дюкалеоном, - хватит сюсюкаться, - он поднимает руку, выпуская когти.

\- Нет, - просто говорит Дерек и выдирает горло Дюкалеону прежде, чем того касаются когти Питера.

Одновременно с этим пуля Джона попадает Дюкалеону прямо между его глаз, светящихся ярким ультрамарином.

И огромная волна, рухнувшая на Стайлза, заставляет его буквально осесть на пол. Ослепительный, кроваво-красный взрыв силы и власти обжигает, мерцая между ним и Дереком, постепенно сужаясь, прежде чем окончательно и бесповоротно остановиться на Дереке, создавая ровный гул, подобно электрическому, но который Стайлз буквально может попробовать, почувствовать, потрогать, ощущая каждой клеточкой своего организма.

☽ ● ☾

Приближающийся вой сирен ломает тишину, что воцарилась в комнате после того, как умер Дюкалеон и глаза Дерека загорелись красным. Сердцебиение Стайлза учащается, когда он начинает усиленно соображать, как предотвратить вторжение копов на территорию Дерека и обнаружение всего этого беспорядка. Столько крови, просто охренеть!

\- Хуёво, - замечает Скотт, - и что теперь?

Застыв на одном месте, Стайлз не может себя заставить отойти от тела Дюкалеона. Дерек и его отец убили человека в целях самозащиты, но, блять, он знает как эта ситуация не вписывается ни в одни рамки, особенно когда трое против одного, и хуй кому докажешь, что такое Альфа-оборотень. – Папа?

Джон тут же собирается и выглядит серьёзно, что всегда ассоциировалось у Стайлза с шерифом, а не его отцом, в то время как Стилински убирает пистолет в кобуру.

\- Вы, двое, переодевайтесь, - командует он Дереку и Стайлзу, - остальные, быстро прячем тело. Немедленно!

Стайлз краем глаза замечает, как Питер хватает покрывало с разбитого дивана и набрасывает на труп Дюкалеона, начиная пеленать его до тех пор, пока не заворачивает его полностью. Стайлз просто не может оторвать взгляда от крови, разрухи, блять, луж _крови_.

\- Давай, Стайлз, снимай… - Дерек тянет Стайлза, дёргая за рубашку.

По-прежнему не отрыая взгляда от крови, Стайлз переспрашивает: - А? Что?

\- Одежда. Снимай. Сейчас же.

Стайлз поднимает взгляд на Дерека и видит, как тот стягивает с себя рубашку, а затем и джинсы, бросая вещи рядом с Дюкалеоном.

\- Ох, да, - Стайлз срывает с себя одежду, стараясь избавиться от неё как можно быстрее, и мало заботясь о том, что рвёт её, едва осознавая, что теперь стоит голым перед всеми.

Когда Дерек возвращается с чистой одеждой для них обоих, Стайлз просто берёт то, что тот ему предложил и возвращается, смотря на кровь. Он думает, что сможет с ней справиться. Это наверняка не сложнее, чем создание рябинового круга.

Синие и красные блики вспыхивают за окном. Стайлз закрывает глаза и тянется к своей внутренней магии.

\- На выход, - командует Джон.

Тянет теплом и Стайлз чувствует, как магия оживает. Он фокусируется на крови, когда желает её испарить, представляя атомы и молекулы, распадающиеся в ничто и исчезающие насовсем.

Он открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть как Айзек и Скотт уже подхватили тело и выносят его, бегом следуя за Питером, показывающим путь через кухню к задней двери.

\- Стайлз, - обращается к сыну Джон, пораженно осматривая комнату,- никогда больше не смей появляться на месте преступления, где я работаю. Это приказ. - Затем, покачав головой, он выходит на улицу, чтобы встретить местных представителей власти.  

Только руки Дерека, подхватившие его, останавливают Стайлза от падения, когда он понимает, что крови больше нет. Он даже не чувствует её запах. Сейчас всё выглядит так, как будто в этой комнате никогда и не было пролито ни единой капли крови. Только разломанная мебель до сих пор раскидана по всей комнате, показывая, что здесь была большая драка.

\- Ой, бляяя, - шапчет Стайлз, - охуеть, я сделал это.

\- И мы обязательно поговорим об этом потом, а прямо сейчас мы должны пойти и поговорить с копами.

В душе Стайлза паника вновь поднимает свою уродливую голову, и он тянется к Дереку.

\- Нам нужна легенда. Мы даже не обсудили …

\- Шериф сейчас как раз это делает, - Дерек шепчет на ухо Стайлзу так тихо, что обычному человеку и не услышать, - просто слушай его…

Он обнимает Стайлза, скользя руками по его талии и поддерживает, приподнимая. После секундного замешательства Стайлз уступает ему. Он в ответ скользит руками по бёдрам Дерека, цепляясь пальцами за шлёвку джинс, и позволяет Дереку бесшумно вывести их из дома.

Звуки и запахи обрушиваюся на Стайлза, подавляя. Свет от мигалок полицейской машины. Голоса, что болтают по рации. Шорохи в подлеске неподалёку и дальше, за пределами видимости. Почти выветрившийся одеколон, прогорклый пот, дешёвая говядина тако. Он сглатывает, шатаясь, и сосредотачивается на Дереке, почти отрывая тому шлёвку.

\- … с моим сыном и его супругом, - говорит Джон, когда Стайлз вновь концентрирует внимание. – Мы вернулись домой, чтобы найти дверь разбитой и увидеть весь этот разгром в комнате. Там просто ужасный беспорядок.

Джон идёт к дому, продолжая беседовать с одним из полицейских. Другой коп поднимает голову, чтобы рассмотреть Дерека и Стайлза. Выражение его лица не совсем пренебрежительное, но есть нечто, что заставляет Стайлза крепче прижаться к боку Дерека. Стайлз поворачивает голову так, что ни один полицейский не может видеть его губ, и шепчет:

\- Что бы тебе не сказали эти парни, не принимай близко к сердцу. И не отвечай на вопросы, пока тебя прямо об этом не спросят.

\- Никто больше не причинит тебе боли, - почти мурлычет Дерек, зарываясь носом в волосы Стайлза, - ни сегодня, ни когда-нибудь ещё.

Прежде, чем Стайлз смог ответить Дереку, чтобы тот не давал обещаний, которые не сможет выполнить, перед ними возникает полицейский.

\- Дерек Хейл?

\- Это я, - отвечает Дерек.

\- Я Стайлз Стилински.

Полицейский открывает крышку ноутбука и смотрит вниз на экран так, как будто там есть запись о том, что Стайлз сейчас соврёт. Он прочищает горло с важным видом, чем вызывает у Стайлза огромное желание нанести удар ему в горло. Или проклять. Или сделать что-то ещё.

\- В то время как мой напарник изучает место происшествия с шерифом Стилински, я хотел бы снять ваши показания.

\- А вы кто? – Спрашивает Стайлз, просто, чтобы раздразнить копа.

\- Офицер Джек Чень, - тот указывает на значок с номером. Затем он начинает задавать простые вопросы, проверяя всё то, что уже сообщил ему Джон. Стайлз отвечает на большинство из них, стараясь придерживаться рассказа отца о том, как они вернулись после краткосрочного визита Дерека в Бикон-Хиллс, чтобы найти дом в таком ужасном состоянии, как сейчас. Он как раз собирался объяснить, почему его джип так странно припаркован, - увидеть дверь разбитой в щепки для него было огромным шоком, - когда на дорожке появился мужчина в джинсах и огромной толстовке, и стал подниматься к ним.

\- Это всё из-за этих чёртовых собак? – спросил он, подойдя, - Мы часами не могли уложить ребёнка спать. Хорошо, что завтра выходной, вот и всё, что я хотел сообщить полиции.

\- Собаки? – Чень поворачивается к нему.

\- Грёбанный вой продолжался не один час. И никому дела не было, пока я не позвонил и не пожаловался, – сосед кивает Дереку, - он никак не прекращался до тех пор, пока я не услышал шум отсюда и не позвонил вам снова. Хорошо же вы меня послушались. Ну конечно, нынче порча имущества заслуживает большего внимания, чем жестокое обращение с животными.

Чень обменивается взглядом со своим напарником, который вышел из дома и стоял теперь на крыльце.

Сосед фыркает и снова спрашивает:

\- Это та же самая банда, что разнесла Бартлетс-плейс на прошлой неделе?

Разговор отвлекает внимание обоих полицейских и даёт Стайлзу шанс сделать глубокий дрожащий вдох. Дрожь зарождается глубоко внутри него и Дерек обнимает его крепче, подтягивая ближе к себе. Стайлз не может сдержать стон, когда Дерек случайно давит на его больное плечо.

\- Ты ранен? – спрашивает подозрительно Чень и внимательно оглядывает Стайлза, - тебе нужен доктор?

\- Нет, - отвечает Стайлз, - я в порядке. Серьёзно. У меня ничего не болит.

\- Это был долгий день, - прерывает Дерек то, что, по мнению Стайлза, было просто блестящим ответом, - я вытащил его из постели ещё до рассвета, чтобы показать ему… - пожимает Дерек плечами, - после всех этих лет, что мы провели вместе, настало время придать отношениям официальный статус.

Мозг Стайлза «догоняет» то, что сейчас собирается объяснить Дерек, и он тут же вклинивается:

\- Помолвка, знаете ли. Даже не смотря на то, что он кретин и ему явно не хватает благопристойности, чтобы просто купить мне кольцо или подождать до тех пор, пока все нормальные люди проснутся окончательно.

\- А потом мы поехали домой, чтобы найти _это_ , - добавляет Дерек, хмурясь так, как будто всем видом угрожая возмездием незнакомцам, испортившим их великий день актом вандализма.

\- Я вижу, - говорит Чень с таким неодобрением, что Стайлзу кажется, что он говорит о них и предполагаемом участии, а не о каких-либо мифических преступниках, которые, возможно, были здесь.

Дрожь проходит по телу Стайлза и Дерек притягивает его к себе так близко, что между их телами не просунуть и иголки. И располагается так, что Ченю придётся подвинуть в сторонку Дерека, чтобы добраться до Стайлза. Так или иначе, хотя Дерек отлично контролирует свой гнев, необходимость защищать Стайлза ставит его контроль на грань срыва, и Стайлз чувствует, что изменение уже практически близко. Правда у него пока нет и малейшего намёка на клыки и когти, и даже радужка не засветилась.

Когда к ним подходит Джон вместе с напарником Ченя и соседом Дерека, Стайлз чувствует, как напряженность покидает мышцы Хейла.

\- Мы пришлём кого-нибудь, чтобы снять отпечатки пальцев утром, ну вы то в курсе, что это обязательная процедура, - говорит напарник Ченя. Он поворачивается к Дереку и переспрашивает, - Вы уверены, что ничего не пропало?

Дерек кивает.

\- Я думаю, что мы вспугнули их прежде, чем они смогли что-нибудь украсть. Если они намеревались это сделать.

\- В Бартлетс-плейс тоже ничего не взяли, - ворчит сосед, - просто всё разгромили, разбили телевизоры и поломали всё, что могли. Чёртовы тинейджеры, если вас интересует моё мнение.

Полицейские игнорируют его слова.

\- Вам нужна чья-нибудь помощь,  чтобы заменить эту дверь?

\- Я могу одолжить вам кое-что из досок, - говорит сосед, - на первое время сойдёт, пока вы не доберётесь до магазина.

Джон улыбается ему.

\- Мы будем вам очень признательны, спасибо.

Вокруг всё ещё идёт разговор, но Стайлз не может его больше слушать. Всё произошедшее сегодня начинает вновь и вновь прокручиваться в его мозгу, мысли крутятся и крутятся, носясь по кругу до тех пор, пока его голова физически не начинает кружиться и он не утыкается лбом в плечо Дерека, отвернувшись от всех. К счастью Дерек крепко обнимает его и поддерживает в вертикальном положении.

Когда он, наконец, поднимает голову, оторвавшись от плеча Дерека, то замечает, что полицейские уже ушли и Дерек передаёт его Джону.

\- Я скоро, - говорит он.

Это более обнадёживающе, чем то, что ожидал Стайлз, но он не спорит. На место шерифа вновь возвращается его отец и это делает ночь ещё лучше. Стайлз позволяет отцу взять себя за руку и сидит с ним на крыльце, глядя на то, как Дерек исчезает в ночи с соседом. Который, он надеется, не сумасшедший и не какое-нибудь сверхъестественное существо. Стайлз заставляет себя просто не думать об этом. Иначе это был бы просто перебор для одного проклятого вечера.

☽ ● ☾

Проходит всего лишь пара минут, когда у Джона звонит телефон. Стайлз собирается возразить, потому, что его отец нужен ему здесь и сейчас, а Бикон-Хиллс может просто катиться на хуй, если не может прожить и одной ночи без своего шерифа.

Когда Джон отвечает: «Привет, Скотт» Стайлз тянется, чтобы отнять у него телефон.

Джон качает головой и отклоняется от Стайлза, не давая ему сделать это.

\- Где ты?

После небольшой паузы, во время которой помехи и треск не давали Стайлзу слышать ответ Скотта, Джон отвечает:

\- Это наша забота. Вы только не попадитесь никому из служителей закона до самого дома, - вновь повисает пауза в его разговоре. - У нас всё отлично. Работаем и готовимся к ночёвке.

\- Бикон-Хиллс, - произносит Стайлз достаточно громко, чтобы Скотт смог его расслышать даже через помехи связи, - скажи ему, что мы обязательно должны взять Дю.. – он замолкает и на всякий случай исправляется, - _это_ вернуть домой и позаботиться обо всём на месте.

\- Должным образом, - продолжает Стайлз, подчёркивая сказанное, так как кажется Джон не совсем понимает о важности и срочности миссии Скотта, - его нужно обработать так же, как  …

\- Стайлз, достаточно. Мы поняли.

\- Но мы должны…

Под предостерегающим взглядом Джона Стайлз сникает. Он знает этот взгляд. Ничего хорошего для него он не предвещает.

\- Повторяю, мы вернёмся так быстро, как сможем. Старайтесь не вызывать ничьих подозрений.

Не попрощавшись, Джон прерывает звонок и утягивает Стайлза в одно из тех тесных объятий, в которых Стайлз всегда чувствует себя любимым и желанным. Стайлз не может не полагаться на отца, потому, что делал это всю свою сознательную жизнь. Теперь, когда он не шевелится, он может почувствовать ушибы и слабую боль от регенерации. Теплота то тут то там вспыхивает по всему его телу, а затем исчезает. Это странное ощущение, и учитывая то, что Стайлз был обращён укусом так же, как Скотт. И то, что он пережил укус, кое о чём говорит ему.

\- Скажи мне правду, - спрашивает его Джон, - не скрывай больше ничего. Если он груб с тобой, если … - голос шерифа становится тихим, жестким и убийственно серьёзным, - он сделал тебе _больно_ , я хочу знать об этом.

На секунду перед Стайлзом вновь возникает видение Шерифа Стилински, его отца, примчавшегося ему на помощь на полицейской машине с мигалками и аконитовыми пулями в пистолете, и от этого в его груди  ёкает. Всё, что он может сделать, так это обнять своего отца, сжимая его немного сильнее, чем обычно и прошептать:

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

Джон сказал бы больше, но именно в этот момент Дерек показывается на дорожке и идёт к дому. Он несёт несколько досок на плече, а вслед за ним идёт Питер.

\- Что он тут забыл? – Стайлз говорит с так громко, чтобы  его слова долетели до ушей оборотня.

Когда Питер подходит достаточно близко, чтобы его услышал Джон, он отвечает:

\- Просто хотел убедиться, что моя семья в безопасности.

Каждый возможный ответ Стайлза будет лишь напоминанием, что он теперь в одной семье с Питером, и что он сам _выбрал_   это.

\- Хватит, - говорит Дерек, бросая доски на крыльцо. Альфа приказывает и его слова всё же волнуют Стайлза.

Сопротивляясь желанию встать и подойти к Дереку, Стайлз говорит так небрежно, как он только может:

\- Есть ли смысл приколачивать эти доски? Все равно завтра их отдирать, чтобы пустить полицейских для процедуры снятия отпечатков пальцев. И они наведут ещё больший беспорядок

Дерек хмуро смотрит на него и заходит в дом. Его шаги эхом отдаются по деревянному полу, и эту вибрацию Стайлз ощущает всем телом. Он поднимается и заходит в дом следом за ним.

В комнате полный бардак. Стены в трещинах, мебель сломана, кругом осколки стекла и ошмётки, которые не поддаются идентификации. Кровь исчезла полностью и он даже с его обострившимся нюхом не может учуять ни капли. А без крови, и не чувствуя повреждений в своём теле после драки, всё это кажется абсолютно нереальным. Как будто смотреть кино по телеку. Не по-настоящему. Не то место, где кого-то убили. Где кто-то пытался убить Дерека, укусить Стайлза, заявить на него права…

Звук от упавшей на пол коробки с инструментами заставляет Стайлза вздрогнуть. Он вдруг осознаёт, что у него болит в груди, а сердце бьётся слишком быстро, в то время как он издаёт странные звуки, пытаясь дышать.

\- Я здесь, - говорит Дерек, подходя к Стайлзу со спины и притягивая его к своей груди.

Стайлз выдыхает, но не может вдохнуть.  

Дерек утыкается носом в шею Стайлза и массирует рукой его грудную клетку. Воздух щекочет кожу Стайлза, когда Дерек дышит, но Стайлз не может сделать того же. Всё, что у него получается, так это поскуливать, подрагивая. Он поднимает руку и хватается за руку Дерека, как будто это ему поможет.

\- Дыши, - приказывает ему Дерек и прижимается ртом к изгибу его шеи.

\- Пытаюсь, - сипит Стайлз. Он смаргивает, пытаясь разогнать тёмные пятна, мелькающие перед глазами.

Человеческие зубы изменяются и вот уже клыки остриями касаются кожи Стайлза, посылая всполохи разрядов по всему его телу. Стайлз икает, мучительно сжимая диафрагму, а потом делает вдох. Он падает назад, позволяя Дереку принять его вес, и глотает ставший таким сладким воздух.

\- Я могу остаться и подождать полицию, - предлагает Питер. Он присаживается рядом с тем местом, где умер Дюкалеон и задумчиво осматривается.

\- Нет, не можешь, - Джон шагает к нему, -  ты вернёшься со мной в Бикон-Хиллс для того, чтобы мы могли убедиться в том, что этот проклятый оборотень похоронен должным образом. – Он смотрит на Питера, - Я не хочу, чтобы он неожиданно воскрес. Понял?

Режущий, почти голодный взгляд, которым Питер одаривает Джона, заставляет Стайлза обеспокоено вздрогнуть. Он отходит от Дерека к отцу и говорит:

\- Мы могли бы поехать все вместе.

\- Я должен остаться до приезда полиции, - напоминает Дерек.

«Ну почему до сих пор не изобрели телепорты?» - в очередной раз задаётся вопросом Стайлз. Потому, что он должен быть с Дереком, чувствуя эту необходимость инстинктивно, и одновременное желание сбежать в Бикон-Хиллс тянет его из дома. Он не может разорваться. Если Дерек остаётся, то его место рядом с ним, блять.

\- Это не навсегда, - ворчит он себе под нос.

\- Ты останешься.

Его новые улучшенные чувства позволяют Стайлзу учуять сомнения Дерека и слышать боль и самозащиту в его рёве. Хуже всего то, что у него возникает почти непреодолимое желание безоговорочно подчиниться.

Но он этого не делает. Вместо этого он спокойно смотрит прямо в глаза Дереку, желая, что бы тот понял.

\- Хорошо, но я не люблю, когда меня заставляют что-либо сделать. Не имеет значения, хочу я этого или нет. Это мой принцип.

Джон прочищает горло, кашлянув, и этот звук заставляет Стайлза подпрыгнуть, оборачиваясь.

\- Мы уходим, - просто сообщает Джон, подцепляя пальцем воротник Питера и поднимая того за шкиряк на ноги.

Питер просто позволяет ему это сделать, чего не позволил бы кому-то ещё, и это беспокоит Стайлза. Но об этом он подумает позже. Потому, что сейчас есть более важные вещи, как то, что он наконец-то получил Дерека, и этот дом, и ещё полиция, что вернётся разнюхивать, и много чего ещё, что случится вскоре.

Когда Джон поднимает Питера, он подхрдит к Стайлзу и обнимает его, напоминая, что теперь у него есть дополнительные бонусы для защиты в виде когтей. Затем он подходит к Дереку. Стайлз сосредотачивается, чтобы услышать из разговор и ему удаётся услышать «Сынок, я знаю, что ты хочешь …», но его отвлекает Питер.

\- Я не осуждаю тебя,- говорит Питер Стайлзу,- по крайней мере, ты теперь в семье.

Удовлетворение скользит в его голосе и глаза на секунду вспихивают красными искрами. Он обнимает его быстро и крепко, по-оборотнически, а потом отскакивает, как будто эти объятия его обожгли.

Прежде, чем Стайлз может что-то ответить ему, Питер вновь становится самим собой – беспечным, с ленцой во взгляде и делая вид как будто абсолютно ничего не произошло. Стайлз провожает всех до крыльца и присаживается на верхнюю ступеньку. Он смотрит на то, как Питер садится в машину шерифа, блин, на переднее сиденье, и не отрываясь смотрит вслед до тех пор, пока габаритные огни не растворяются в ночи, исчезая из поля зрения.

☽ ● ☾

Стайлз остаётся сидеть, зная, что немного мешает Дереку. Он не отодвигается, когда Дерек приступает к своей работе, говоря, что с места не сдвинется, и с любопытством смотрит на доски. Он даже не улыбается, когда Дерек выходит из дома, бросая ему коробку с инструментами, которую Стайл ловит, а затем вновь берётся за молоток.

Не будучи полным идиотом, он любуется каждым движением Дерека, когда тот начинает работать. Вид того, как двигаются мышцы Дерека под его кожей, когда он держит в руках молоток, завораживает Стайлза. Когда Дерек тянется вверх, приколачивая доску у себя над головой, ладони Стайлза зудят от желания прикоснуться. И когда Дерек приседает, наклоняясь и оттопыривая зад, Стайлз невольно наклоняется вперёд, засматриваясь ему в тыл и опирается на широко расставленные ноги.

С каждым новым вдохом оба возбуждаются ещё сильнее, пробуждая желание друг друга и Стайлз чувствует как необходимость коснуться Дерека буквально зудит под его кожей. Как только Дерек становится на колени, чтобы положить молоток в короб, Стайлз медленно тянется к нему.

Чем ближе Стайлз к Дереку, тем больше тёплых вспышек  пробегает по его позвоночнику, начинаясь у места уже полностью зажившего укуса, и стекая в пах. Красные искры загораются в глазах Дерека, когда Стайлз падает перед ним на колени и останавливается всего лишь в паре дюймов от него.

Дотянувшись дрожащей рукой до его руки он переплетает их пальцы. Дерек поглаживает его пальцы своими и Стайлз выдыхает с облегчением. Дерек поднимает вторую руку и берёт Стайлза за горло, фиксируя, наклоняется и целует его.

Дерек вылизывает рот Стайлза по-собственнически, жадно, и Стайлз отвечает. Сейчас между ними нет ни капли нежности. Просто дикое инстинктивное желание Стайлза прижаться к Дереку, обнять его бёдра и потереться о него членом.

Стайлз шокирован, когда Дерек резко отстраняется, отталкивая его, и отпускает его горло. Стайлз рычит на него, потому, что ему это _нужно_. Он никогда не был так близко, никогда никто так к нему не прикасался, и он прошёл через многое, чтобы сейчас вот так просто отпускать Дерека.

\- Не здесь, - Дерек поднимается, потянув Стайлза за собой, - никто кроме меня не должен видеть тебя таким.

Освободив руку Стайлза, Дерек спрыгивает со ступенек и сбегает за угол. Стайлз смотрит на него с секунду, а потом рыкает, срываясь следом. Они не изменяются, даже не переходят на скорость бега оборотней, но Стайлз бежит за ним быстрее, чем когда либо в жизни. Он бодр и весело смеётся, когда налетает на спину Дерека, стоящего у задней двери, а затем следует за ним в дом, заходя на кухню.

Дверь всё ещё закрывается за Стайлзом, когда Дерек хватает его и подтаскивает к себе. Он то покусывает губы Стайлза, то губами исследует его челюсть. Он зарывается носом в ложбинку за ухом Стайлза, выдыхая и посылая толпу мурашек по его коже. Ладонь Дерека оглаживает спину Стайлза, опускаясь ниже, пока не останавливается на ягодице, сжимая и прижимая его к себе настолько близко, что их разделяет только их одежда.

Которой слишком много, по мнению Стайлза. Он хватает рубашку Дерека на спине и дёргает, усмехаясь, когда ткань уступает его новой силе, треща по швам.

Дерек касается губами шеи Стайлза, прикусывает кожу и засасывает, оставляя след. Он метит Стайлза снова и снова.

Как будто электрический ток проходит через тело Стайлза, блуждая по позвоночнику и скапливаясь в паху. Он выгибается в объятиях Дерека, цепляясь за него и желая прикоснуться к его оголённой коже.

\- Разденься, - бормочет Стайлз куда-то в область челюсти Дерека, - мне кажется, что так будет намного лучше.

Ему хочется скулить, когда Дерек отступает, но потом уже он сам прыгает на одной ноге, пытаясь выпутаться из штанов, и смотрит как Дерек тоже раздевается. Он дёргает ногой, освобождаясь, и чувствует себя так правильно и хорошо, как никогда раньше, в то время как Дерек поворачивается и выходит из кухни.

Медленно.

Так медленно, что это должно быть запрещено законом, так показывать кому-нибудь свои длинные ноги, упругие ягодицы и сильные мышцы спины.

\- О, даааа,-  стонет Стайлз, будучи уже практически голым.

\- Льстишь, Стилински, - бросает Дерек ему через плечо и луна отблесками пляшет в его глазах.

\- Только один твой вид уже может заставить меня кончить, - говорит Стайлз, жалея о том, что у него слишком белая кожа, и румянец, заливающий его щеки и шею, очень сильно заметен даже в полумраке.

Тогда Дерек останавливается у двери в гостиную и смотрит на Стайлза так пристально, что тот просто чувствует дикое желание коснуться его кожи. Это магнетизм, что толкает Стайлза вперёд достаточно близко для того, чтобы Дерек сгрёб его в свои объятия.

Они уже в спальне, прежде чем Стайлз замечает это. Он хлопает ладонью по груди Дерека.

\- Мы оборотни, а не пещёрные люди, ты, неадерталец. Отпусти меня.

\- Если ты настаиваешь, - отвечает Дерек.

Он бросает Стайлза на кровать, а потом просто стоит и смотрит на него сверху вниз. Огонь в его глазах распаляет и смущает одновременно. Стайлз знает как он выглядит, знает, что он тощий и нескладный, и нуждается в допинге, чтобы накачать хоть какие-нибудь мышцы, но Дерек заставляет его чувствовать себя привлекательным и _желанным_ как никогда и никто до него не мог.

Неожиданно Стайлз хочет, чтобы всё это было только для него. Его первый раз не был бы быстрым перепихом в одной из задних комнат Джунглей из-за отчаяния перестать быть последним девственником Америки и ухватившись за первого же попавшегося парня, проявившего к нему хоть мало-мальский интерес.

Дерек касается кончиком пальца переносицы Стайлза и пытается разгладить морщину, пролёгшую между его бровями.

\- Перестань уже думать, - говорит он, - начинай чувствовать.

Затем он садится на кровать к Стайлзу и они снова целуются, а Стайлза вновь бросает в жар. Он проводит руками вверх и вниз по спине Дерека. Проводит кончиками пальцев по линии трикселиона, чувствуя, что кожа, в которую въелись чернила, гораздо грубее, чем ему казалось раньше. Он оставляет свои метки из поцелуев на шее, груди и плечах Дерека.

Подставляясь, он ложится на бок и закидывает ногу Дереку на бедро. Когда одним из пальцев Дерек проникает в его анус, толкаясь внутрь, одновременно кусая Стайлза, того накрывает,   _да, ебать, сейчас_.

\- Пожалуйста, - просит Стайлз, насаживаясь на палец Дерека. 

Слишком сухо и грубо, но это не заботит Стайлза. Он насаживается на палец, желая заполнить пустоту, что сейчас поселилась в нём, хочет завершить право Дерека над собой, что они начали вместе. 

Тюбик открывается со щелчком, и прохладная субстанция льётся на пальцы Дерека и сфинктер Стайлза.

\- Лучше, - Стайлз кусает Дерека за сосок, зарабатывая рычание и второй палец, толкающийся внутрь, – боже, так намного лучше. Твои пальцы, мммм,- Стайлз ёрзает, вращая бёдрами и закидывая ногу ещё выше для того, чтобы дать Дереку больше доступа.

С громким рычанием Дерек опрокидывает Стайлза на спину. Его пальцы всё ещё внутри, проникая глубже, когда Стайлз разводит колени шире, закидывая ноги на талию Дерека. Тогда Дерек берёт свободной рукой член Стайлза и Стайлз выгибается под ним с криком.

\- Боже. Черт. – Стайлзу хочется рассказать Дереку насколько тот прекрасен, насколько ему нужен Дерек, но он теряется в словах, думая лишь о том как он хочет, чтобы Дерек прекратил его мучить и уже взял его по–настоящему.

Он охватывает Дерека ногами,  понукая пятками. Приказывает. Тогда член Дерека входит в него, растягивая, обжигая и наполняя.

Извиваясь, Стайлз принимает в себя член и сжимается, пытаясь удержать его в себе. Дерек нависает над ним и смотрит, глаза в глаза. Он медленно опускается и целует Стайлза. Они на секунду замирают так, связанные вместе и обездвиженные.

А затем Дерек выскальзывает из него и толкается снова, глубоко и резко, отправляя жаркую волну удовольствия вверх по позвоночнику Стайлза.

Дерек толкается снова и снова и Стайлз чувствует себя скользящим по грани между болью и удовольствием. Он почти заполнен, но чувствует себя пустым и по-прежнему жаждущим чего-то большего. Он тянет Дерека на себя за плечи, пока не чувствует как тот полностью навалился на него, прижимая своим весом, но и этого ему недостаточно.

\- Блять, - едва шевелит он губами, - ещё.

Затем, с рыком «Мой!» Дерек кусает его там, где укусил ранее. Его человеческие зубы сменяются клыками и ранят кожу Стайлза. Член начинает набухать, формируя узел, для того, чтобы связать их вместе ещё больше. Это больно и одновременно прекрасно. Это именно то, что хотел Стайлз. Он заполнен. Он этого хотел, хочет сейчас и это то, что ему требуется. 

Он оглаживает Дерека ладонью по спине, а затем охватывает его затылок, впиваясь когтями до крови. Он выгибается под Дереком, так и не разжимающим зубов на его шее, насаживаясь на его член до упора и принимая узел так глубоко, насколько может. И кончает, выкрикивая имя Дрека, и чувствуя как Дерек тоже спускает у него внутри.

☽ ● ☾

Солнце уже вовсю светит в окна, когда Стайлз просыпается. Он зевает и потягивается, почесывая дорожку волос, сбегающих от пупка к паху, и прислушивается к себе.

Ничего не болит, не смотря на то, что вчера его дважды укусили, потрепали в драке и выебали с узлом.

Он не уверен, нравится ли ему это всё или нет. Одна из вещей, к которой он привык, будучи человеком, было то, что любое событие в его жизни оставляет след. Он поворачивается на бок, желая свернуться в клубок, пока раздумывает об этом и оказывается, что он повернулся в сторону Дерека, смотря на его спину.

Дерек спит на животе, отвернувшись от Стайлза. Трикселион движется в такт его дыханию, как будто играя на коже, и вдруг Стайлз понимает почему Дерек и Скотт готовы были терпеть чернила, иголки и пламя для того, чтобы оставить долговременный след на своих телах.

Зажмуриваясь, Стайлз фокусирует внимание глубоко внутри себя. Его магия по-прежнему существует, ожидая, когда он вновь призовёт её. А также он чувствует буквально физически связь с Дереком.

А если хорошенько сконцентрироваться, то он может и разбудить Дерека. Стайлз мысленно начинает двигаться по своей связи с Дереком, проникая внутрь него, но, продолжая просто лежать, свернувшись калачиком у него под боком. А потом останавливает себя, потому, что … нет. Не сейчас. Он должен быть сам собой, отдельно от Дерека, самостоятельный и уникальный, а не только частью их тандема. Ему пока не стоит этого делать…

Цепляясь за эту мысль, Стайлз выскальзывает из под одеяла и направляется в ванную. Он не смотрит на своё отражение, потому, что ему наплевать. У него ещё будет время, чтобы изучить досконально своё обновлённое тело и то, как укус изменил его. Сейчас он просто хочет кофе.

И это не просто хороший кофе. Это Jamaica Blue Mountain. С его нюхом оборотня, аромат ощущается гораздо больше, чем он себе представлял. Почему Скотт никогда не говорил ему, какой из сортов лучший? Какой придурок может скрывать такое от своего лучшего друга?

Будучи только в одних трусах, которые он тихонько подобрал с пола, он опирается о столешницу и ждёт, когда кофе будет готов. Он медленно и равномерно давит на поршень французского пресса, отжимая гущу.

А затем наливает в кружку, добавляя немного молока и сахара, пробует напиток. Кофе на вкус так же прекрасен, как и на запах.

Когда Стайлз выпивает свой кофе наполовину, просыпается Дерек.

Стайлз замирает на месте, прижимая к себе кружку со своим удивительно-восхитительным напитком, и прислушивается. Дерек движется почти бесшумно, но Стайлзу не составляет особых проблем отследить его передвижение из спальни в ванную.

Стайлз не готов к встрече с ним. Дерек должен вернуться в кровать, пока Стайлз не придумает план, прикидывая лучший способ объяснить Дереку, что никакое количество этого жидкого блаженства не в состоянии  отвлечь Стайлза от возвращения в …

Все мысли разом вылетают из его головы, когда Дерек заходит в кухню, голым по пояс и зевая. Когда он просто стонет «Коофеее» Стайлз ловит себя на мысли, что ему очень хочется поднести ему полную кружку. Это очень похоже на вызов, особенно когда Дерек скребёт щетину, а затем зарывается пальцами в волосы, но Стайлз находит в себе силы и остаётся на месте, лишь сильнее прижимая свою кружку к груди.

Единственной реакцией Дерека после этого становится ещё один зевок. Хейл берёт себе большую кружку и выливает в неё весь кофе из пресса. Ни молока, ни сахара, просто чёрный и горячий кофе, и, блять, Сталз никогда не забудет то, как властно ладонь Дерека держит кружку и какие неприличные стоны он издаёт, когда вдыхает запах, поднеся кружку ко рту, или как его лицо озаряется экстазом, когда он делает первый глоток.

\- Нет. Я не буду делать тебе кофе каждое утро, - выпаливает Стайлз. И он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, почему он сказал именно это. Потому, что да, не будет.

\- Хах, - Дерек прислоняется к столу, не позволяя себе сесть и растечься по стулу. Он моргает, пьёт кофе и вновь издаёт один из тех звуков, от которых Стайлзу хочется подскочить к нему.

\- Серьёзно, - продолжает Стайлз, - я не собираюсь быть твоей прислугой.

С огромным трудом Дерек сводит брови вместе и хмурится.

\- Я тебе говорил, что нуждаюсь в прислуге? Я и сам могу сварить кофе. Всё сам. И могу даже подать его тебе в кровать, иногда…

Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы начать спорить, но потом до него доходит и он только выдаёт:

\- Ты бесишь.

\- Что?

\- Я не могу с тобой спорить.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- Мне кажется, что ты отыщешь повод.

\- Я … - Стайлз заглядывает в свою кружку и видит картинку из «Ничего 2» на дне,- кофе кончился, - говорит он печально. Тогда он подходит к столу и отодвигает с дороги Дерека, осматривая пресс с кофе, – ты всё выпил…

\- Да, выпил.

\- Ты придурок. Непростительно жадный придурок, ворующий кофе.

\- Ну да.

Подняв руку со своей кружкой, Хейл запрокидывает голову и выпивает весь оставшийся кофе залпом.

\- Злой, противный, непростительно жадный придурок, ворующий кофе.

\- Который собирается приготовить ещё и готов поделиться.

Улыбка расцветает в уголках губ Стайлза, когда он продолжает:

\- Злой, противный, непростительно жадный придурок, ворующий кофе, которого я смог полюбить.

Поцелуй Дерека со вкусом кофе и Стайлз думает, что он готов привыкнуть к такому пробужению. Пока оно будет начинаться с кофе.


End file.
